


Avocados in Love

by chlodobird



Series: The Dragon of Hell's Kitchen [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avocados at Law, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they get a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlodobird/pseuds/chlodobird
Summary: Just SO MUCH domestic fluff. Nelson & Murdock get a cat, and Matt has a surprise for Foggy :)
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Miles Morales & Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: The Dragon of Hell's Kitchen [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660564
Comments: 13
Kudos: 218





	Avocados in Love

**Author's Note:**

> god. writing fluff & slice of life stuff is the only thing keeping me sane right now. i only have two weeks of class left and then finals, so EITHER my writing is going to increase bc my procrastination will increase, OR i'll get kinda quiet. either way, i'm definitely going to be back in like 2.5 weeks with a lot more time on my hands. I WAS going to go work on a tallship this summer but that contract got cancelled real quick once quarantine started up haha. I can't WAIT to go find a new job. in this economy. fuck.

Peter stared down at what he was holding, his heart breaking in half.

“You have to let her go,” Matt said, more gently than normal.

“I know, but- I love her so much.”

He pried Peter away, and told him, “You’ll get over it eventually.”

The puppy that was curled up in Peter’s lap was warm, and when Peter looked closer, his jaw dropped. “Matt! Matt, she’s  _ asleep _ ! You can’t make me leave her, you heartless bastard!”

A mother who was standing nearby gasped and ushered her child away, making sure to send a dirty look Peter’s way. He didn’t care. The real problem here was that his monstrous teacher wouldn’t let him adopt every single puppy in the shelter.

Miles came up behind him carrying a cat, and gave Peter a sympathetic look. “Foggy won’t let me take this home either.”

“Peter,” Matt said, his voice unimpressed, “you’ve been here for twenty minutes. Foggy and I picked out our cat ten minutes ago. It’s time to go. Or should I tell Aunt May that you were contemplating ways to hide a dog in your apartment?”

“Fine! You win! I’m putting her back!”

“Good. Miles, you too.”

Peter barely heard the other teen’s groan as he stared at the dog in his lap. She was so sweet! He reluctantly set her down into the pen and stalked indignantly over to where Foggy was talking to the woman at the counter. Peter crouched to peer into the pet carrier and immediately fell in love all over again.

“It’s so pretty! Is it a boy or a girl?”

“A boy,” Matt said, behind him. “We’re naming him Pluto.”

“That’s so cool,” Peter said admiringly. “Like plutonium.”

“No! Like the cat from Poe’s story.”

Foggy scoffed. “Fucking English undergrad. We’re _actually_ naming him after the planet because space is cool.”

“Fuck the stars,” Matt grumbled. “Too far away to hear. I don’t care about ’em.”

“Sweetie? Light of my life? Bane of my existence? Dragons are _ from space _ . You should definitely care.”

Miles approached, unaware of the situation. “Did someone say dragons? They’re pretty cool.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “They’re getting a cat! His name is Pluto.”

Miles perked up. “Oh, like the Roman god?”

“No! Like Poe! This is a good Catholic household! Get out and take your polytheism with you!” Matt said in mock horror.

Peter snorted, and the cashier stifled a laugh at their antics. “Sir, the last thing you need to do is sign here, and you’ll have a new cat!”

Foggy did, and Peter watched as Matt broke into a grin.

Peter was glad those two were getting a cat together. He personally preferred dogs, honestly, but a cat really suited the pair.

Plus, he would be able to get them to start bickering about the name  _ so much. _

Later, Foggy was curled next to Matt on their couch, with Pluto in between them. The British Bake-Off was playing on their TV, and his narration was getting more sporadic as his eyes got heavier.

Matt leaned forward and hit pause, and the shift in the couch woke Foggy back up. “You done for the night?” he asked sleepily.

“Foggy, I- I was thinking.”

He was wide awake now, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. “Thinking what?” Was Vanessa Fisk causing trouble? Except it sounded like a personal ‘thinking’. Was he going to fucking break up with Foggy? But they just got a cat!

“Breathe! It’s nothing bad!”

Foggy listened, and got his thoughts back in a functioning order. Okay, nothing bad. But then, what-

“Just that, well. We’ve been together for what, two and a half years? More or less? And it’s been amazing, and I love you so much, and, well. I don’t see myself ever leaving you,” Matt said.

His usual composure and way with words had deserted him entirely, considering they were dealing with emotions. Foggy was frozen, listening to him talk. “I mean, we’ve got a cat! We’ve got to stay together for at least fifteen years or whatever, because which one of us would keep him? So, um, would you marry me?”

Foggy’s jaw dropped, and he was sure that his heart was probably doing all sorts of things.

“Holy shit, Matt, yes. Absolutely. Yes!”

Matt broke into a smile, like it was the best news of his life, and Foggy threw himself at his fiance to hug him. “Oh my god. Matt.”

His  _ fiance. _

He was engaged! To Matt!

“I’m so glad you said yes,” he said through his grin.

“Of course. I’m always going to be here for you, Matt.”

“We’re getting married!” he said delightedly.

Foggy beamed at him, and added helpfully, “To each other!”

So his brain wasn’t working smoothly, whatever! He just got engaged!

“Well, I’m glad it’s to each other,” Matt said fondly. “You could’ve married Marci.”

He shuddered. Marci was a fantastic friend, but too pushy for a partner.

Wait.

“Shit, she’s going to rub this in my face forever,” he groaned.

Matt chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Foggy. “You know, when we finally started dating, she swung by here and gave me the shovel talk. Then Candace came by and did the same thing, and Theo, and two of your closer cousins.”

“What? They didn’t do that for Marci.”

“Theo said you were actually serious about me and if I didn’t feel the same way, he’d use his butcher shop skills on me,” he said amusedly.

Foggy groaned. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Your mom came by with a loaf of banana bread, though. Said she was glad the two of us finally figured it out.” Matt’s voice got quieter, when he continued, “She told me that I was already part of the family.”

“You are! Now we’re just making it official,” Foggy said adamantly. “They all love you, and I’ve charmed Sister Maggie enough that she’ll tolerate me-”

“Foggy, she  _ loves _ you. Tells me all the time that you’ve got more sense than all of Hell’s Kitchen put together, her excluded, of course.”

“She’s damn right,” he said smugly. Still, his heart fluttered a little at the thought of Matt’s mom liking him. Based on the shit-eating grin on Matt’s face, he heard.

“We’re going to fill up an entire church with Nelsons,” Foggy said confidently.

Matt grinned at him. “And the vigilantes.”

He was forever glad that Matt met some other heroes. He had Foggy and Karen during the day, and the others in his night life. He had a  _ family. _

“Wait, a church?” Matt said with a hint of confusion. “When your cousin got married in a church last spring you said you liked outdoor weddings.”

“You  _ remembered  _ that?”

Matt shrugged slightly. “Of course.”

“I just rolled my eyes,” he narrated to Matt. What a dumbass his new fiance was. “I like attending outdoor weddings, sure. But Matt, I figured you’d want to get married in the Clinton Church?”

“Kind of,” he admitted. “But really, I don’t care about the details as long as Father Lantom officiates.”

“No opinion on our color palette then, huh?” Foggy teased.

“I’ll leave that up to you.”

“So,”he mused, readjusting his position on the couch, “What’s the last name situation going to look like?”

Matt paused. “I have no idea. It would probably be more convenient to leave it the way it is right now at work? Nelson-Murdock and Nelson-Murdock is a pretty inconvenient firm name.”

“That’s true,” he hummed to himself. “Maybe I can take your name. The Nelson clan is already outrageously large.”

Matt tilted his head. “You think?”

“Or maybe we just both hyphenate, but keep our original surnames at work,” Foggy suggested.

“That could work,” Matt said thoughtfully.

He smiled. “Foggy Murdock-Nelson. I like it.”

“Nah, Nelson-Murdock. Sounds better.”

Foggy sighed happily. “You think?”

“Yeah, trust me. I can’t see worth shit, but my hearing’s spectacular,” Matt replied warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the best cat i’ve ever known. Pluto, a big ol muscley, all-black cat (who, for the record, my dad named after the cat in The Black Cat by Poe lol). I have so many stories about Pluto, which i might put into future fics as anecdotes tbh. He was so amazing. When my dad adopted him, back before he’d even met my mom, he was at the shelter and there was this wire mesh thing in between the room and cats, right? And the cats were either chillin or meowing at the bottom? But Pluto, a tiny lil kitten at the time, just CLIMBED UP THE MESH to my dad’s eye level and clung there staring at him and my dad was like “whoa. ok yeah this is my cat now”
> 
> anyway, hell yeah! They finally got engaged! I’ve been thinking about doing this since literally the second fic. I kept wanting to write “fiance” or “husband” instead of boyfriend and every time was like, dammit! I haven’t written the proposal yet! And there’s NO WAY I was going to write it BEFORE the proposal. No way. Anyway this was ORIGINALLY just supposed to be a fic about them getting a cat, like i mentioned in an earlier fic, and then it was only like . . . 400 words. Too short. Then I remembered what I had planned for the future fics and and decided this was the best time for them to get engaged. *evil laughter*


End file.
